


Battling a Reckless Kitsune

by fullalphawolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullalphawolf/pseuds/fullalphawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Kira's First Fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battling a Reckless Kitsune

Kira had just learned to heal just like a wolf. Her mother had guided her through it and made her feel more capable of using her powers. She had to let Derek know, he would be just as proud as she was.

And he was, just as she expected , he swept her off the ground in a hug and spun her around. He was prouder than ever that she was learning to become more of a kitsune. They both once struggled to embrace their supernatural sides and he was glad that she was starting to love her kitsune side just as much as her human side.

Now that she could trigger her healing, she worked on controlling and quickening it. She and her friends were always in trouble, encountering creatures that wanted to hurt them or even worse, kill them. She figured if she could heal faster, she could fight harder, and keep her friends out of danger or escape threats more quickly.

New threats would appear sooner than later because it was Beacon Hills and bad things were literally drawn there. So she always came in fighting, katana swinging fast or electric currents shooting out from her palms, scorching her opponents hard and fast. She had gotten hurt countless times but healed each time, sometimes slower than she expected.

One night after an encounter with an omega pack, she bled more than she thought she would. She couldn’t seem to trigger her healing. Somehow she ended up in front of Derek’s doorstep, fainting after ringing his doorbell. All she remembered was being picked up and carried in to his loft.

When she came to, Derek was leaning over her, with his fingers intertwined in hers. Derek realized she was awake and drew back his hand but she only clutched it tighter, wincing from the effort.

"What happened?" she said

"I called Scott and he said you guys were attacked by omegas and you went headfirst in to the fight. An omega clawed at your stomach and if Malia hadn't sneak attacked him, you would have been dead. He’s been telling me you've been more and more reckless when it comes to fights. He’s worried about you."

Kira just laughed at that, “Scott worries about everyone. I can heal now its okay if I fight a little harder.”

"You keep getting hurt and I know you heal, but this time you didn't. You never know when you wont or will be able to heal. Kira you can’t keep putting your life in danger like this."

Kira just looked up at him confused. Why did he care so much? He never worried so much about her before. Why should that change now that they were dating or whatever it was they were doing.

"Kira, I don’t want something bad to happen to you. Please stop being so careless when there are people that care about you. Its hard when the people you care about put themselves in situations like this."

"Wait you care about me, since when?"

"God Kira could you be anymore clueless. I have always cared about you. Its time that you start caring about yourself too."

"I care about you too Derek and I’m sorry you feel that way but I’m not going to stop fighting this way if I know I can protect my friends and protect you."

"I don't care about that Kira. I don’t need you protecting anyone. I can protect myself. Just stop being stubborn and listen to me for once."

"I’m not being stubborn, if you don’t like it you can leave."

"You’re in my house remember. If you want to go home I can drive you."

"No that's fine I can get there myself." She stumbled off the couch and walked about three steps before she fell flat on her face. "I guess I should take you up on that offer now."

Derek picked her up and carried her to his car. The drive to her house was painfully quiet. It felt like forever driving her there. When they finally pulled up to the Yukimura house, he turned over to Kira only to realize that she had fallen asleep.

"Kira we’re here. I’ll walk you to the door."

Before she could even protest, he was over at her door.

Once they reached her door step she held Derek’s hands in hers and said, “I know you care about me but I wont stop fighting like this. I don’t get knocked down as easily as I used to. I can’t turn down a chance to protect my friends. I’m much stronger now that I can heal and I cant and won’t go back to being weak.”

Derek just sighed before letting go of her hands, “Well I guess you’ll just have to be strong without me then. Goodbye Kira.”

"Goodbye Derek."

That night neither of them could sleep but they found comfort in knowing that they wouldn't have to worry so much about each other anymore.


End file.
